Percy Loses to a Needle!
by Artemis Thorne
Summary: This is a random one-shot about what would happen if Percy needs to get in injection. Written in Chinese but translated. Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan. I don't even own this story. I only own my words.

_Author's Note: This was written by my friend, Angiest. She suggested I translate the story and publish it on FanFiction. I willingly obliged. I lengthened the story too. Please note that this was written in Chinese. I'm doing my best but honestly, the Chinese version is much nicer. xD _

_Also, this story is set after the Titan War and before Hera kidnapped Percy, wiped his memory and shoved him into the Roman camp._

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in the classroom, feeling bored out of my wits, while everyone else was paying rapt attention to the lesson. Because of my dyslexia, the words on the blackboard written by Paul, I mean, Mr Blowfish, was just a bunch of floating letters mocking me. This was one of the times that I feel fighting monsters is much easier than going to school and studying.

Thank the gods Mr Blowfish understands my situation. For defeating Kronos and his monster army last summer, my mother had persuaded her husband a.k.a. my stepfather a.k.a. my English teacher, Paul Blowfish to ask me as few questions as possible in class as a sort of reward. Paul willingly agreed. Maybe he understands that even if he calls on me to answer a thousand questions, I probably couldn't answer even one of those thousand questions.

Suddenly, metallic chimes playing out "Westminster Chimes" sounded from the P.A. system. Mr Blowfish immediately stopped his lesson about verbs, adverbs and whatnot.

"Will those sophomores with last names starting with A, B and C please proceed to the hall for the A(H1N1) influenza vaccination. Thank you" Some people walked out of my classroom with nods from Mr Blowfish. Those remaining in class seemed a little tense. Nervous, even. They must be afraid of the vaccination shots, I guess. Hah. I've had one foot in the Underworld more times than I could count. I've been in the Underworld before too. _Twice_. Or maybe even thrice. I don't know. I can't remember. I've even had a dip in the River Styx. I've almost had to _stay_ in the Underworld and not come back either. I've been in that situation a good few times too.

Wait a minute. I've bathed in the River Styx. That means I've become invincible. Impenetrable. Weapons hitting me either break or fly in the other direction. How am I supposed to get a shot? I still remember the time when Thalia tried to shoot arrows straight at me as some kind of joke. (She must have guessed that my Achilles' heel _wasn't_ my chest). Out of the ten that she had used, all ten broke. A needle? For all I know, it might even disintegrate.

_!_

The ringing of the bell woke me up from my haunting reverie. English class has ended. All the other students are streaming out the door. Leaving me with Mr Blofis.

"Paul," I started as I slowly moved to his desk.

"Didn't I say to call me 'Mr Blofis' in school?"

"Paul. I've got a problem."

"Is there a monster in the class? What is it this time? A Minotaur? Hydra? You won't just kill another girl in class like last time, will you?"

"Not this time. Paul, I can't get the vaccination shot."

"But why? You've defeated an army of monsters but you're afraid of getting a shot?"

"It's not that. I… Remember me getting my mother's blessing to bathe in the River Styx? Well, I'm invincible now. I can't get an injection. That needle won't even _touch_ my skin."

"Good point." Paul paused to think. "I'll write you a slip so you can go home early. But I think you need to talk to Annabeth and your mother about this too."

In the principal's office

You want to go home early?" The principal fiddled with his bifocals and scratched his nearly bald head. "But the vaccination…. Hmm. Okay then. Go to the hall for the vaccination first. And then you can head home."

"WHA- I mean, okay," I answered. Paul was beside me, looking more and more worried.

Walking out of the principal's office, I can't help but slap my forehead.

I am in some deep trouble.

It's not that I don't _want _to get the injection, I _can't_ get the injection.

I stalked towards the bathroom to send an Iris Message back to camp. After explaining my situation to Chiron, he thought about it for a while. "Hmmm. I'll talk to Mr D about this. Don't worry, Percy. Why don't you just go to the hall and we'll try our best." The Iris Message dissolved. But I was still in a mess.

How could I go to the hall? There's no way the Mist can hide the needle breaking. Or disintegrating.

Once inside the hall, I groaned. They're probably just going to forget about me.

There was a curtained off area at one side of the hall. Inside, there was a man in a doctor's long, white coat. He was short, and kind of plump. He had a head of black hair that looked like a rat's nest. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked a lot like…..

"Mr D?" I asked, puzzled.

"How _very_ perceptive of you, Perry Johansson." He smiled as he answered. "You're done here." His grin turned wicked. "But why don't you scream and shout a little, just so your schoolmates outside don't suspect anything?"

Glaring at him, I made myself do as he said. This was so embarrassing.

I moved off to leave. Turning back to Mr D, I said, "You look awful in that coat." And ran for my life.

I was expecting grape vines or something to be chasing me, but when I looked back, all I saw was my school mates' puzzled and half-laughing faces.

Back at home, I found Mr D's revenge.

All over my apartment were grapevines. Growing _everywhere_.

Sighing, I uncapped Riptide and started hacking.

The End.


End file.
